Many adult incontinence products comprise elastic strands as the stretch engine in the waist region, where the strands are laminated between a single outer cover nonwoven and two discrete inner nonwoven belts. While most of the strands are parallel and run in the lateral direction in the waist regions of these products. Curved elastics often follow the leg cutout in the crotch region and the waist regions adjacent to the crotch region. Curving the elastics, however can be complicated and can slow the production of these products. Applicants disclose a design below that provides a full outer cover nonwoven without the need to include curved elastics. In fact, Applicants provide for straight elastics that extend into the crotch from both the front and rear waist regions, thus providing for articles that are simpler to make and that provide for increased coverage (especially in the rear) and that fit a broad range of consumers.
Applicants have also disclosed the combination of leg cutouts that provide for improved fit and coverage in combination with Applicants' disclosed elastic profile. And, further, Applicants have disclosed embodiments that may add leg cuffs to the center chassis to further improve protection against leaks.